Deception
by dadswell
Summary: Tonks wants Ginny. Ginny's not interested. Tonks can't give up on the idea of Ginny, so she uses her metamorphmagus powers to capture Ginny's heart another way; by being Ginny's perfect man.
1. Think

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tonks wants Ginny. Ginny's not interested. Tonks can't give up on the idea of Ginny, so she uses her metamorphmagus powers to capture Ginny's heart another way; by being Ginny's perfect man.

a/n: Rated M for language, mature conversations, femmslash, and future scenes. AU. Characters are probably going to be OOC as well. Nothing to do with Secrets.

I stepped into the library study room, then grinned as I spotted Ginny with her head bent over a book, her quill scratching furiously on a piece of parchment. Walking quietly to not disturb those studying, I made my away over to her. Once I was directly behind her, I bent over, seeing what was holding her attention.

"Still worried about your exam?" I asked.

Ginny jumped, turning to face me. "What are you doing, scaring me like that?" Ginny demanded, glaring.

"We had a lunch date," Ginny rolled her eyes at my use of the word date. "You forgot about me. I figured you'd be studying so I came to drag you away."

Ginny sighed, shaking her head. "Alright. Let me pack up."

"I'll do it." I offered, grabbing up her books before she could complain. "Come on."

I reached for her hand, but she noticed and yanked it away. "You know, I don't _need _you to carry my stuff."

"I know, I _want _to carry it." I insisted, leading the way of out the room.

"How many?" The hostess asked the moment Ginny and I stepped through the door.

"Just two please. Could we sit in the lounge?" I asked, already heading towards the lounge where it was little darker and little more private.

The hostess nodded, placing two menus on the table I had chosen. After the hostess had walked away, I threw Ginny a flirty grin. She smiled back, and I relaxed, glad she wasn't mad at me for interrupting her while she studied. The waiter popped up, taking our drink order.

"How's the boyfriend?" I said, smirking.

Ginny rolled her eyes again, something she does a lot when she's around me. "He's fine. We had sex last night."

I choked on the tea the waiter had just plopped down. "Wha-wha-what!" I sputtered.

This time, Ginny smirked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no," I replied, recovering. "Was it good?"

"He was big. He knew how to use it." She confirmed, stirring her drink absentmindedly, clearing thinking back to last night. "I think he's the one."

I took a few sips of my drink to buy myself some time while I considered what she had just said. Even though I heard this about every guy she was seeing; my heart still sank every time those words spilled over her beautiful lips.

"Oh wow. He must be great." I lied, smiling my best fake smile.

Ginny bought it, as she beamed back. "Thanks. I'm so happy to finally find a guy to treat me right."

I suppressed the urge to gag and replied, "You don't need a _guy._ I could treat you right,"

"Tooooooooonks!" Ginny warned.

"Ginnnnnnnnnnny." I whined. "You know you like it."

She frowned. "Luckily you're my best friend. I wouldn't put up with these comments from just anyone."

"I know." I said, attempting to hide the hurt in my voice. "Does this dude know you're best friend is a lesbian?"

"Yes. He isn't happy. He doesn't think I should be spending time with you. He thinks you might convert me." Ginny's face flushed from embarrassment.

My mouth dropped. "Convert you? Honestly! We've been friends for ages and I haven't converted you yet, not that I wouldn't mind of course, but I doubt-," I stopped as I suddenly as I realized Ginny was shaking with laughter.

"That's what I told him," Ginny said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Do you really think I'd let someone tell me who I'm allowed to be around?"

I grinned, knowing the one thing Ginny hated the most was to be told what to do. "How's school going?" I asked changing the subject, rubbing her leg under the table.

Her eyes grew wide as she felt my foot under the opening of her jeans. Licking her lips, Ginny's face grew red once again. "Its—its going," She stammered, gazing around the restaurant.

Knowing I had Ginny feeling very anxious, I hopped out of seat and plopped down next to her. Leaning forward, I brushed aside a lock of her hair. "You better not stop being best friends with me because of this dude." I breathed, my nose slowly caressing the soft skin of her neck.

She shivered, her eyes fluttering shut. "Tonks. Too close." She informed me quietly before clearing her throat and saying, in her normal pitch, "How's the girlfriend?"

I groaned, though I was smiling. "She's great. We had sex last night."

Ginny, struggling not to laugh, said, "Oh? Was it good?"

"She knew how to work me if that's what you mean," I replied, straight faced.

Ginny blinked at me a few times before she burst into laughter. "You would say that." Ginny rolled her eyes a final time, shaking her head.

I hadn't been home longer than five minutes when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out, I read T, _Hate how you can make me think. G_. Pleased with myself, I tossed the phone onto the couch next to me as I settled in to catch up on some paperwork.


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tonks wants Ginny. Ginny's not interested. Tonks can't give up on the idea of Ginny, so she uses her metamorphmagus powers to capture Ginny's heart another way; by being Ginny's perfect man.

a/n: Rated M for language, mature conversations, femmslash, and future scenes. AU. Characters are probably going to be OOC as well. Nothing to do with Secrets.

a/n2: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. My life has been hectic! Plus, since I haven't gotten any reviews on this, I'm viewing it as no one is reading it and I'm writing for my own pleasure and I can take as long as I please with updates. Thank you, that is all.

* * *

><p>Ginny flopped onto my couch, her face stony. Noticing her glare at the TV, I quickly muted it, giving her my full attention.<p>

"Whats up?" I asked, crossing my legs and folding my hands on my top of lap. "Boyfriend?"

Ginny turned her glare to me. "Humph."

I scooted closer to her, placing my arm on the back of the couch behind her. "Come on, spit it out." I said, twirling a piece of her hair in my fingers.

"Boys…are so stupid!" Ginny huffed, snuggling in closer to me.

"What's going on now love?" I asked pleasuring flooding my body as Ginny sighed into my neck.

"I think the kid I'm talking to has someone on the side," She mumbled into my shoulder.

"What makes you think that?"

"I can just tell." She insisted lifting her head up suddenly. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Drop him then." I replied, pulling her back to me. When she allowed herself to be pulled back to my chest, I smiled into her hair before placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "You don't need anyone."

"You know I hate being alone. I just want someone to love me…,"

"Ginny, _I _love you. I'm into you…,"

Ginny moved away from my chest, shaking her head fiercely. "No," She said loudly, staring at her lap. "I've done the girl thing. It sucked."

"Yes, but you haven't done the _me_ thing." I replied, grabbing her chin to look her in the eye. "You know you're attracted to me."

Ginny wiggled out of my grasp, sighing. "Yes I am and yes it's hard to be around you sometimes, but I don't want to _date _you. I'm into guys. You know that. We're just friends." She finished firmly, standing up. She gathered her things while I stared awkwardly at the ground, remaining silent. "Maybe we should talk another time."

My heart clenched and my stomach dropped as she walked out the door without a glance back. I hated how she pretended to only care for me as friend. I know she liked to think she was 'experimenting' when we were at school, but she couldn't hide the emotion in her eyes when we kissed. I was sick of Ginny seeing me by my gender instead of someone that was perfect for her. But she wouldn't give me the chance; she only wanted a man.

"She only wants a man," I mused, an idea suddenly hitting me. "I could be her man." I grinned wickedly, rubbing my hands together as the plan unfolded in my mind.


	3. Luke

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tonks wants Ginny. Ginny's not interested. Tonks can't give up on the idea of Ginny, so she uses her metamorphmagus powers to capture Ginny's heart another way; by being Ginny's perfect man.

a/n: Rated M for language, mature conversations, femmslash, and future scenes. AU. Characters are probably going to be OOC as well. Nothing to do with Secrets.

a/n2: Sorry its took so long for an update. I've been soo busy! I have the rest of this fic planned out and hand written (most of it anyway), it just comes down to my time to type it up. I hope those that have read it in the past haven't forgotten about it! Hope you enjoy the update!

a/n3: This whole fic isn't going to be in Tonks POV

* * *

><p>The tinkling of the bell above the shop door startled Ginny from her paperwork. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had only been open fifteen minutes and she already had a customer, which was surprising on a Monday morning.<p>

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," she called out, scanning the store for a customer.

When she didn't spot anyone after several long moments, she shrugged, figured the wind must have blown the door open, and returned to her papers.

"Excuse me," said a deep voice, "Do you carry Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?"

Ginny startled a second time. "No, not anymore. We stopped-," Ginny's voice trailed off as she stared into the bright blue eyes of her customer.

"Since the second war? I know. I just needed an excuse to speak with you." He grinned sheepishly. "I always see you in here working, but I've been too shy to stop in before."

Ginny gave him the once over, taking in his black curly hair, the smile that lit up his face, and his olive toned skin.

"For some reason, I don't believe that." She replied grinning back at him. "Do you work in Diagon Alley? I've never seen you before." She peered at him, suddenly suspicious.

"Just because you haven't seen me, doesn't mean I haven't been here." He countered. "The way you work so diligently might explain why you've never noticed me passing by your shop."

Ginny's grin returned as she shook her head. "Ok, ok. My work does absorb me sometimes. My name's Ginny." She stuck out her hand and he eagerly grasped it.

"Luke," He said, holding her hand a second longer than necessary.

* * *

><p>"Tonks!" Ginny shouted tumbling out of my fire place and into my living room.<p>

"Yeah?" I said drying my hands on a towel as I walked into the living room.

Ginny was on my couch, practically bouncing through the roof with excitement. "I've met the most delicious guy today!"

I smirked, shaking my head. "When did this happen?"

"When the shop opened."

"And you are now just telling me? A full," I glanced at the clock above my fireplace. It read 5:30, "eight and half hours later? I'm surprised you didn't text me as soon as he left."

Ginny bit her lip, blushing deep red. "Wellllll…I would have if I hadn't spent most of the day with him."

My mouth dropped open. "You ditched work for some dude you just met? You've never ditched work for me!" I tried to control my anger, but I was seeing red.

Ginny had the decently to look ashamed. "I don't know what came over me. We just connected."

Suddenly, realization dawned on me. "You've slept with him?" I asked, my voice strangely calm.

Ginny's head dropped and I could the tips of her ears growing an even darker red. "See, what happened was…," She mumbled, wringing her hands, anxiously.

I turned away from her, thoroughly annoyed. I couldn't stand how she would just go out and sleep with a guy after just meeting him. She doesn't know anything about him!

Ginny climbed up on my lap, positioning herself so she was straddling me. Then she took my face in her hands, forcing me to make eye contact with her.

"Don't be mad at me," She whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. Then, before I could pull away, she leaned down slightly, placing her lips on my neck.

"Nymph," She breathed, softly biting my neck. "You can't be mad at me; you know how much I love sex." Ginny then began grinding herself into me. "Sometimes, I just can't help myself. Like now." Ginny caught my lips in a passionate kiss that made my head spin. I grasped hold of Ginny tightly, then stood up, and flipped her onto her back.

* * *

><p>Luke stood up as Ginny approached his table later that evening.<p>

"You look stunning," Luke said, pulling out the chair for Ginny to sit.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied, glancing at his smiling face. "Sorry I'm a little late. I got caught up…in something." She blushed recalling what she had been up to only an hour before.

Luke flashed a brilliant pearly white smile. "No problem. I was early."

Ginny nodded, picking up the menu to distract herself.

"They have a variety of fish, all of them are amazing." Luke said softly, leaning closer to her.

Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't do fish." A giggled escaped from her lips. _Well, not this kind of fish at least._ She thought.

Luke laughed too, though he had no idea what Ginny was laughing at. "The burger and fries are good too."

"That's more like it." Ginny handed her menu to the waiter who had just appeared.

"We will both have the burger and fries. For drinks, I'll have gin and tonic and my lovely companion will have cranberry vodka and apple juice." The waiter gave a quick nod and hurried away.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "How'd you know what to order for me?"

Luke's confident smile faltered for a split second, and then he recovered. "I made you one at my house early today. Don't you remember?" He asked, concerning spreading across his face.

Ginny frowned, thinking back to the earlier parts of the day, but she couldn't remember being offered a drink by Luke. If she was completely honest with herself, she really couldn't remember anything before her time with Tonks.

Shaking off the uneasy feeling, Ginny's eyes began to roam around the restaurant. "It has been a long day, that's probably why I can't seem to remember."

Luke chuckled, thinking Ginny was referring to their long day together.

Ginny and Luke made small talk all throughout dinner. She found out he was originally from Italy and had only one younger sibling, a sister, who had died along with his parents during the second war. She learned he that he did not in fact work Diagon Alley, but in one of the muggle shops near it, but he came through every morning on his way to work to get a hot drink from one of the cafes.

"Are you ready?" He suddenly asked, stopping in the middle of a tale of his boyhood. "I have another place in mind." Ginny blinked, surprised. Where could he want to take her now? "I was hoping you'd spend the night with me." He continued, leading her away from the table.

Ginny, Tonks far from her thoughts, agreed.

* * *

><p>Well, here it is! I've trying to upload this for half an hour!<p> 


End file.
